When traveling by motor home, it is often desirable to tow a secondary vehicle behind the motor home. During such trips, it becomes necessary to brake the towed vehicle so as to avoid undue wear on the brakes of the motor home. Various methods of braking the towed vehicle in tandem with the motor home are well known in the art. A typical braking system is comprised of a pedal depressing apparatus that communicates with the towed vehicle's onboard braking system. Such apparatus are generally further comprised of a telescoping shaft or rod that is mechanically or hydraulically actuated, or is spring-biased. The shaft is typically mounted between the towed vehicle brake pedal and the steering wheel or the seat of that towed vehicle. When the shaft is actuated, the towed vehicle brake pedal is depressed and the towed vehicle is slowed in relation to the towing vehicle (such as a motor home, truck or car).
Regardless of how it is actuated, the shaft of the pedal depressing apparatus must be interconnected to the brake pedal of the towed vehicle. Various mechanisms are known in the art to accomplish this task. Known devices exist, which securely grip a brake pedal, but these devices are not easily and quickly installed or removed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,321 to Harness discloses, among other things, a pedal-engaging clamp that is comprised of top and bottom clamp portions secured onto the brake pedal by bolts and wing nuts. The antiquated bolt and wing nut configuration of the Harness device precludes easy installation and removal. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,719 to Streutker discloses, among other things, a pedal clamp with a rigid plate having a pair of fingers that are spaced from the main body of the plate and a moveable plate that is rotatably tightened against the front of the brake pedal. Like the Harness device, the Streutker pedal clamp cannot be quickly installed or removed because the moveable plate must be screwed or unscrewed. Thus, there is a need for a brake pedal fastener that can be quickly and easily installed and removed.
Other brake fasteners are known, which can be more quickly installed than the Harness and Streutker devices. However, these fasteners are not easily separated from the brake system for maintenance purposes, nor are they universally adaptable for use with piston-type tandem brake systems. It would be advantageous to have an easily installable/removable brake pedal fastener that could be used with multiple tandem braking systems. Moreover, it is important for the pedal fastener to be modular so that it could be replaced or serviced.
Another problem exists with known brake pedal fasteners. Of those fasteners that may be quickly installed and removed, there are no known devices that grip the brake pedal by four or more surfaces and are easily and quickly adaptable for use with multiple sizes of brake pedals. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,797 to Springer discloses, among other things, a C-channel type brake pedal engaging member, which is retained by flanges around the sides of the pedal. Although Springer's engaging member appears to be capable of gripping a brake pedal by four surfaces, it cannot be adjusted to accept multiple sizes of brake pedals. Other known devices, like that disclosed by Streutker, grip the brake pedal at three or less surfaces of contact (e.g., the front, top and back of the pedal). Since the towed vehicle is typically unoccupied, it would be advantageous to ensure that the brake pedal fastening device grip as many surfaces as possible in order to ensure that the device does not become dislodged in transit. Thus, there is a need for a more secure brake pedal fastener that can be easily adapted to grip four or more surfaces of various sized brake pedals.
When traveling over uneven terrain, it becomes especially important to ensure that the brake pedal fastening device does not become dislodged. Known devices that can be locked against the brake pedal are not readily installed or released from a variety of sized brake pedals. Thus, there is a need for a brake pedal fastener that can be locked against and/or around multiple sizes of brake pedals and easily removed/installed.
To obtain a complete understanding of the aforementioned patents, reference should be made directly thereto.